


El único para mí

by Nowhere_Writer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bad Poetry, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, High School Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, One True Pairing, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Professor Erwin Smith, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowhere_Writer/pseuds/Nowhere_Writer
Summary: Ni siquiera el mundo cruel pudo impedir que su amor existiera.





	1. Siempre a tu lado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta será una compilación de relatos cortos sobre Erwin y Levi.

Su voz grave lo hizo volver del ensimismamiento sobre la última expedición, la cual había sido justo unas horas antes. En esos momentos, ambos se disponían a tener una pequeña cena, tal como siempre hacían al regreso de cada una de esas arduas misiones.

—Aquí está tu té —anunció alargando la mano con el recipiente en ella.

—Nada mal... —comentó suavemente después de aspirar el olor que desprendía la bebida.

Erwin se acomodó en la silla que había junto al escritorio, mientras el capitán permanecía sentado con una pierna cruzada observando en quietud la sonrisa gentil que le dedicaba. Una vez que había colocado la taza de té aún humeante sobre el mueble frente a él, tomó la mano de Levi y procedió a entrelazar sus dedos.

—¿No eres demasiado viejo para jugar a tomarme de la mano? —murmuró fingiendo fastidio, mas decidió no soltarse.

—¿Entonces, quieres que tome alguna otra cosa? —inquirió elevando una de sus espesas cejas.

—Deja tus bromas tontas para después —replicó chasqueando la lengua—. Esta vez la expedición ha sido más agotadora para todos los reclutas. Seguramente tú también debes estar cansado, así que corta tu mierda, date una ducha y ve a dormir.

—Aún tengo papeleo que hacer, Levi —su semblante serio volvió—. Es necesario informar nuestro avance a los altos mandos, pues, en e... —Levi jaló bruscamente el cuello de su pulcra camisa blanca interrumpiendo su palabrería.

—Escúchame bien, Smith, no me vas a dejar ahí esperándote hasta terminar todos esos papeles. Vas a la cama o tendré que romperte ambas piernas y llevarte yo mismo —amenazó con tono severo.

—Bien, lo haré —soltó una leve risa.

Erwin se aproximó lentamente hasta el rostro de su acompañante y atrapó sus finos labios. El capitán bajó del escritorio, se colocó sobre el regazo de Erwin y posó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Asegúrate de no morir pronto, no quiero cargar ese trasero tuyo a una repugnante tumba —murmuró ladeando la mirada al tiempo que culminaban el beso.

—Mi vida le pertenece a la humanidad, Levi —una pizca de pesar impregnaba su voz—. Mi muerte será apenas el mínimo pago a mi deuda con todos los soldados caídos.

—Eres un imbécil sin remedio —bufó ocultando una sonrisa.

El capitán llevó sus manos hasta el collar del comandante y, con la punta de los dedos, acarició la "joya" que tenía al centro. En ese instante, estuvo seguro que, si algo le sucedía al hombre que tenía ahora frente a sus ojos, mantendría su promesa de pelear hasta el final, pero no lo haría por la humanidad. No, nada de eso. Él no le debía nada al mundo, por el contrario, seguiría luchando para lograr el mundo que su comandante deseaba; por el cual había entregado todo. Lo seguiría hasta el fin.

—Erwin... —pronunció en un murmullo luego de besar la corbata de bolo—, antes de dormir hazme el amor. 


	2. Dos cuerpos y un poco de burbujas

Al entrar a la habitación del comandante, los dos tomaron asiento en el amplio sofá que había junto al ventanal. Erwin intentaba disimular el cansancio que sentían manteniendo una postura rígida, mas eso no podía engañar al capitán.

—Levi, ¿te molestaría si pido el té para ambos aquí? —inquirió suavemente.

—En realidad, preferiría que tomes un baño —replicó mostrando una expresión de disgusto—. Tu uniforme parece estar impregnado de mierda.

—Tienes razón, se ha llenado de fango —soltó una ligera risa.

—Prepararé la tina, no aguanto tu peste —escondió la minúscula sonrisa que en sus labios apareció de repente.

El capitán se levantó del sofá. Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño donde encendió un brasero, el cual calentó un balde grande de agua; tendría que esperar al menos 10 minutos para que el vigoroso fuego pudiera entibiar el agua, debido a ello regresó al dormitorio para dejarse caer en el sofá una vez más. Entretanto, Erwin se encontraba sentado en la cama quitándose las botas; una vez que se deshizo de ellas, las acomodó a un lado de la cama, se sacó la chaqueta marrón y comenzó a quitarse de manera cuidadosa los seguros de los arneses que le envolvían todo el cuerpo.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso, me exaspera tu lentitud, Erwin —comentó caminado hasta él. Tenía el ceño fruncido, lo cual hizo reír al comandante.

Levi se enfocó en quitar con esmero y rapidez cada uno de los arneses; al finalizar con éstos sólo le retiró el cinturón y se dedicó a doblar cada prenda para luego apilarla, mientras que las manos de Erwin fueron hasta el botón de su pantalón y lo desabrocharon. Posteriormente, se puso en pie para poder deslizar el jean blanco por sus robustas piernas, junto a ellos se sacó la ropa interior. Una vez que hubo terminado de acomodar la ropa, dejó ésta reposando sobre una silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio. Instantes después, regresó para ayudar a Erwin a quitar cada botón de su camisa y deslizarla por ambos brazos.

—Parece que tu jodido hedor se me ha impregnado —dijo mientras sacaba las botas de sus pies.

El comandante se acercó para ayudarlo. Cuando por fin Levi se desprendió de todas las prendas que vestía, ambos fueron al cuarto de baño. Erwin vertió el agua dentro de la tina llenándola hasta la mitad. Se aseguró de que no estuviese a una temperatura elevada ni baja acariciando el agua con sus dedos. Al comprobar que estaba tibia, permitió que Levi se metiera y, de inmediato, él hizo lo mismo.

—Al menos, a causa de los resultados positivos que hemos recibido, puedo pasar un rato aquí sin que el papeleo sea demasiado —murmuró sujetando en sus manos una esponja enjabonada con la que tallaba los pies del otro hombre.

—Sí, has hecho un buen trabajo, deja de preocuparte por un segundo —contestó con fingido fastidio. En esos momentos parecía tener un aspecto más relajado.

Luego de varios minutos en que el comandante se encargó de pasar meticulosamente el jabón por el cuerpo de su capitán, Levi se sentó en el regazo del contrario para tallar su robusto y ancho pecho.

—Hoy me encargaré del poco papeleo que falta. Seguro sólo son cartas de los cerdos de alta sociedad, así que yo las responderé. No quiero que estés merodeando la oficina en la madrugada o partiré tus piernas —dijo al tiempo que lo observaba con semblante serio—, nadie necesita un comandante somnoliento y lento, suficiente tuvieron con Shadis.

—Levi, no tienes que... —Le llenó el rostro de espuma.

—Deja tus mierdas blandengues, es mi trabajo como capitán hacer el papeleo también —le aseguró. Puso en las manos de Erwin la esponja otra vez y se giró para que le tallara la espalda.


	3. Vuela, ave negra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cadenas invisibles existen, nos atan con fuerza, nos halan y se vuelven más pesadas; ellas se encuentran en nuestros remordimientos, en nuestros miedos, en nuestra melancolía. Ellas no liberarán nuestras alas hasta tenernos totalmente rendidos.

Fino plumaje negro le envolvía,

tal cual una túnica fungía

y la misma lobreguez que un ocaso transmitía

Sumergirse en sus cuencas negras era como darle la bienvenida al anochecer

Aunque, nadie a dirigirle la vista se atrevía o creía merecer

Si acaso ocurría, a cualquiera el miedo lo habría de carcomer

Impresionantes y amplias alas poseía,

pero aún a volar no aprendía

Tampoco los ojos abría todavía en su totalidad,

mas no habría de desesperar

Su impulsividad no haría más que confinarlo al suelo

Su terquedad le habría de quebrar las alas

Su odio habría de calcinarle las plumas

Las dudas lo corroían hasta hacerle creer que atrapado estaba

Las dudas provocaban que sus alas vacilaran y sus garras se clavaran

Sus ansias por llegar arriba controlaba

Un destello para guiarse en el cielo era lo que necesitaba

Pues, no importa si es de día, al cerrar los ojos todo sigue siendo oscuridad

Emprender el vuelo quería

Así podría volver al hogar que ignoraba existía

Tan súbita como es la vida

Sin previo aviso

Sin su permiso

Un ave apareció

Grande, majestuosa e imponente se mostró

Poseía un mirar teñido de azul tan poco común

Parecía poder observar más allá de donde nadie había volado alguna vez

Emocionado estaba, mas el miedo refulgía dentro de sus orbes en escasez

Cuando el cuervo se zambulló en éstos tuvo la sensación de haber aprendido a volar

Un discreto suspirar se le escapó al ariscamente graznar

Porque contemplar ese par de fanales era lo más cercano que había estado del firmamento surcar

Fue él...

Fue él quien después a usar su fuerza le enseñó

Aquel que le hizo desprender sus alas sin remordimiento

Aquel que le arrancó su primera pluma para demostrar que ese dolor no se asemejaba al causado por una verdadera caída

Los errores fácilmente se cometen

Los líos en la vida se entrometen

Nadie termina ileso

Así que, cuando por un fútil descuido el cuervo se hirió una pata

El otro a su lado se quedó, obsequiando su compañía de manera grata

Hasta que recuperado lo vio él no partió

Su ayuda le brindó hasta que curarlo logró

En ese momento, el cuervo ya no volaba para sí

Actuaba para fingir que no lo notaba,

mas sólo era una faceta que sus verdaderos sentimientos ocultaba

Ya sus alas había cedido, ese camino había elegido

Su palpitante corazón había él mismo extraído y ofrecido

Toda su alma había completamente entregado

En el nombre de él su vida había dedicado

Y para ello absolutamente nadie lo había convencido

Pues, para entonces, el valor de una simple elección había entendido

Un enfrentamiento las plumas de su compañero habría de arrancar

Con un ala inservible habría de terminar

El suceso trágico habría de ser

Incluso, la sangre habría de correr

Aunque, en recuperación el recolector aún estaba de su casa ese día había partido

Antes que el invierno arribará nada debía pasar inadvertido

Así, a la espera de su regreso el águila había permanecido

No obstante, una titánica amenaza había emergido

En un campo de batalla su nido se había tornado

El cuervo negro no se imaginaba lo que le ocurriría a su amado

Pronto aceptó las futuras huellas de su elección

Sin miedo a perecer protegió su morada con el corazón

La victoria tuvo un costo

Ese día perdió una parte de él que no podría recuperar

Al volver a su hogar, los ojos negros observaron plumas aglutinadas junto al robusto tronco

Imaginó estar loco

Aquel vino espeso que nutre las venas de los seres vivos de él no había escurrido,

mas sintió como si en realidad él fuese el herido

Una cadena invisible al águila había atrapado

Era él quien permanecía sujetado

Incluso a su ala derecha se lo había ocultado

Para entonces, el cuervo conocía el pasado

Y al cielo totalmente había renunciado

No necesitaba volver a volar

Lo necesitaba a él

Permanecer a su lado le hacía creer todo olvidado

Lograba endulzar cualquier pesar amargo

Morar con él era como en las alturas flotar, sin siquiera un ala articular

A lo largo del tiempo más ellos se unieron

En uno mismo se asumieron

Sus cantos en una sola armonía convirtieron

Y ante cualquier peligro se enfrentaron, pero

había algo que ni combinando sus fuerzas evitaron: la Muerte

Tarde o temprano llega

Pues, para ella siempre es tiempo de decir adiós

Un día, las plumas del águila en el aire se elevaron

En la brisa, hasta llegar a lo más alto, libremente danzaron

Supo entonces que antes que él al cielo había regresado,

y por nadie podía ser acompañado

Era un viaje que él solo debía realizar

Así que, el cuervo la melancolía en fuerza debía de transformar

Su amor incondicional el tiempo no podría opacar

Sus recuerdos brillantes como el sol siempre habría de mantener

Nada ni nadie los podría desvanecer

Sabía la carga que el águila durante años sobre sus alas había tenido,

y aunque se lo pidió, ni con él ésta había dividido

A la soledad se resignó y en su única compañera convirtió

Cuando la luna brilló directo al firmamento un canto emitió

En un graznido sonoro su nombre pronunció

Así, un aviso de que pronto se encontrarían le dedicó

Simultáneamente sus ojos abrió,

mas ya ningún destello de su guía divisó

Así, fingiendo luchar aún día con día se mantuvo

Aguardo a la muerte con tranquilidad,

su serenidad era una peculiaridad

Esperó a que el momento llegase en el nido que había compartido con el ser que más había querido

Aquel lugar distaba de ser su hogar

Sin embargo, justo cuando el color negro se disipara en el aire al verdadero lugar donde pertenecía habría de regresar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre he tenido un gusto y admiración especial por lo animales, especialmente por los lobos y aves, así que esperen muchos escritos míos donde los involucre.
> 
> Es gracioso que al inicio tenía un poema sobre un cuervo y luego resultó esto.


	4. Canta para mí

El atardecer estaba por acontecer.Todos los alumnos se habían retirado a sus hogares, a excepción de uno; aquel joven se encontraba dentro del aula de música postrado frente a un público invisible, parecía aguardar coléricamente que su voz le diera permiso para ser emitida.

Las horas transcurrían y él continuaba sentado en un banquillo contemplando con la punta de los dedos las cuerdas de la guitarra. Ya había perdido la calma, pero se negaba a irse hasta haber cumplido con su objetivo _ **.**_  Decidió tomar un descanso, por lo cual se dispuso a acomodar el instrumento en el atril. Suspiró intentando contener su desespero, aunque le fue imposible hacerlo. Lleno de impaciencia, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, estrelló súbitamente el puño contra la pared más próxima para descargar sus emociones. De inmediato, un ligero crujir resonó en el salón vacío. El resultado de ese ataque violento no fue nada más que una raspadura profunda en los nudillos, de la cual un poco de sangre emanaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa amarga hizo acto de aparición en su rostro. Volvió a acercarse al micrófono, esta vez con mayor aplomo, abrió sus finos labios y, después de emitir un verso quebrado, cantó. El escozor de la mano lo ayudaría a distraerse al menos unos minutos. Levi cerró los ojos y se enfocó en abrir la boca de forma adecuada para que su voz saliera; al fin la canción fluía fuera de su cuerpo. Al culminar de articular cualquier palabra, abrió sus orbes, relajó los músculos y se encontró con la mirada de alguien que lo observaba desde el umbral.

—¿Cuánto hace que estás ahí invadiendo mi privacidad, Erwin? —inquirió de manera mordaz. Levi solía dirigirse al profesor Smith por su nombre, ya que había sido su instructor en el primer año y actualmente era su asesor de grupo estudiantil.

—Apenas unos instantes, pero no me ha hecho falta más para apreciar la voz prodigiosa que tienes —emitió una pequeña risa debido a la actitud del chico.

—Siento si mi ensayo interrumpió tu divertida tarde calificando proyectos y una torre de exámenes, yo ya estaba por irme —declaró levantándose y acomodando todo antes de colgarse en el hombro la mochila que había dejado recargada en la esquina del aula.

El maestro observó varios segundos al joven. Los ojos azules del señor Smith se centraron en el brazo de Levi, pues parecía ocultar algo. Un segundo después, advirtió una minúscula gota de sangre caer.

—Vamos a la enfermería —dijo con tono afable, pero mirada severa; era una especie de orden amable que el otro atendió sin replica, pues, de cualquier manera, tendría que desinfectar la herida en algún momento.

Los pasillos parecían más largos y anchos cuando estaban silenciosos. Erwin tenía una sonrisa apacible y Levi le entregaba miradas furtivas. Anduvieron por el corredor hasta llegar a la enfermería, sin embargo, en el instante que entraron a ésta se dieron cuenta de que ya no había nadie para atenderlos.

El profesor cogió el botiquín, mientras Levi tomó asiento en una de las camillas. Se acercó al muchacho con el antiséptico y una gasa, después le sujetó la mano para comenzar a desinfectar la profunda raspadura.

—Si te dejas someter por el miedo permitirás que otros tomen las decisiones por ti; aceptarás que tu pasión se apague y tu voz desaparecerá entre las de los otros —declaró serio al tiempo que se mantenía concentrado en curar la magulladura.

Erwin comprendía el sentir de su alumno, sabía que no le gustaba dejar sus sentimientos ante la vista común de la multitud. El único sentimiento que parecía no tener problema para demostrar era enojo y eso era porque lo mantenía a salvo. Él mismo era quien oprimía su voz con el objetivo de no permitir que los demás lo conocieran, pues al cantar dejaba aquel hermetismo que lo caracterizaba.

Una vez que había quitado la sangre seca de sus nudillos, Erwin desenrolló la venda blanca y Levi la sostuvo de un lado para envolver su mano con mayor facilidad. Una gota color carmín emanó de la herida en ese momento.

—Sé qué puedes hacer para lograr cantar frente a todos, Levi —declaró cuando hubo terminado de cubrir el severo raspón.

El maestro tomó la última venda que quedaba y la apretó contra la palma de su mano. Ambos observaron los ojos del contrario; los orbes zarcos solicitaron la confianza de los fanales color humo.

—Cierra los ojos.

El joven escuchó la voz suave del hombre y realizo su petición con expresión de fastidio. Percibió las manos amplias de Erwin sujetando su rostro con delicadeza. En seguida, notó que algo con textura blanda le cubría los ojos, supuso que era una venda. Su visión se había oscurecido y su consciencia se había puesto en blanco.

—Canta para mí, Levi —murmuró utilizando un matiz grave. 

 


	5. Feliz cumpleaños, querido

Erwin llegó a casa tan soñoliento como de costumbre. No recordaba qué día era, mas tenía la sensación de que podía ser uno en que ocurría un evento importante.

Al entrar en casa, cerró la puerta detrás de él y acomodó su portafolio sobre la mesita de la sala. De inmediato, buscó a su esposo. Apenas lo miró salir del cuarto de ducha, se le dibujó una sonrisa amplia en los labios. En aquel momento, como si la pócima a su falta de memoria fuera Levi, recordó que era su cumpleaños. Entonces pensó que le diría: "Llegas tarde, tonto. Alístate para salir a cenar", luego le mostraría una cálida y cínica sonrisa de lado. Sin embargo, no sucedió así.

—He dejado comida en la cocina. Cena y lava tus platos —declaró con voz seria.

—Sí. Gracias, Le —mostró una sonrisa tímida.

Pensó que probablemente lo quería sorprender, así que lo siguió. Con la mirada registró cada parte del apartamento y, justo cuando estaba más seguro de que la sorpresa estaba guardada en la habitación donde dormían, Levi le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

–Estás actuando extraño, Erwin —enmarcó las cejas.

—No es nada... Estoy bien —expuso una sonrisa convincente.

Los pensamientos que inmediatamente contempló fueron: Levi había olvidado su cumpleaños o no creía necesario festejarlo después de tantos años juntos.

Escondiendo su aflicción, regresó a la sala y se recostó descuidadamente sobre el sofá. Sin querer, una pequeña mueca apareció en sus labios. Pronto intentó quitarle importancia al asunto, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina. En cuanto observó la mesa adornada, un pastel y un dibujo de ambos enmarcado, sus ojos refulgieron.

Detrás de él resonó la voz de Levi.

—Debiste mirar tu cara, parecías un bebé gigante y malcriado.

Aquellas palabras escondían un "te amo".


	6. Te elegí

Hacía bailar la tinta sobre el papel, guiándola de manera esmerada. Aquella cadencia parecía irse sincronizando con el repiqueteo de la lluvia. Las gotas que se resbalaban por el cristal de la ventana lo mantenían concentrado, eran su compañía y música. El hombre sentía sosiego, debido a que el aire, el cual se escabullía por la ventana entreabierta, le susurraba en los oídos y besaba su cuello.

El sonido de la puerta, cerrándose tras la silueta de alguien, provocó que, sin apresurarse, el hombre alzara la mirada. No se había sobresaltado, pues reconocía esa forma de entrar.

—Vine a traerte esto —dejó unos papeles sobre el viejo escritorio—. Échales un vistazo. No quiero hacer doble viaje por culpa de un trabajo mediocre —desvió ligeramente la mirada.

Tomó las hojas entre sus manos y se puso en pie, pues era su oportunidad para estirar un poco las piernas. Se recargó con descuido contra el escritorio para leer. Antes de terminar la última palabra del reporte, la voz de Levi se presentó.

—Me he topado a la Cuatro ojos hablando con Mike —hizo una mueca de disgusto—. No pude escaparme de su vista y me ha terminado contado lo que estaba pasando

El capitán le dedicó una mirada, la cual demostraba su ignorancia ante lo que le trataba de decir. Después, dejó el documento entre una pila de papeles.

—Eres un bastardo modesto, ¿no es así? —elevó una delgada ceja—. Hablo del comunicado oficial del viejo Shadis. No llevo tanto tiempo aquí para entender totalmente la importancia de ese ascenso, pero sé que es una buena noticia para alguien como tú. Felicidades —la última palabra las pronunció entre dientes.

—Gracias, Levi —sonrió.

Sus ojos reposaron sobre el rostro inexpresivo del soldado. Sabía que no era aficionado a la efusividad, así que en verdad agradecía esa simple palabra.

—Supongo que habrá algunos cambios de puestos en cuanto sea la ceremonia. Apuesto a que Mike estará feliz por su ascenso a capitán —mostró desinterés.

Erwin permitió que una sonrisa burlona cobijara sus labios fríos.

—¿Qué te provoca esa estúpida sonrisa? —inquirió irritado.

Le disgustaba sentir que se perdía de algo, mientras él siempre parecía saberlo todo. Aquella sensación de desconocimiento había henchido su primer año en la Legión. La podía tolerarla, mas no cuando era para mofarse de él.

—Te has equivocado en tu apuesta, Levi —lo miró directo a los ojos, lo cual derritió su cólera—. Ya escogí al capitán que estará bajo mi cargo —caminó y se paró frente a él—. Te elegí. Espero no te moleste. Por supuesto, puedes declinar.

Ausente de vacilación, decidió.

—Seré tu capitán.

—Bien —exhibió una expresión de complacencia—. La ceremonia oficial acontecerá en la capital, ante Darius Zackly. Ese día deberemos tomar el carruaje a la salida del alba —extendió el brazo y sujetó su hombro de manera firme.

Cualquier rastro de odio o desconfianza se había esfumado tras los amaneceres, hasta ser arrastrado al olvido.

Ahora eran capaces de compartir sonrisas y miradas cómplices, aunque ninguno lo cuestionaba.


	7. ¿A qué sabe el amor?

Jamás, desde que había cargado a su pequeño hijo en brazos hasta ahora que podía leer por su cuenta, presenció tanta alegría o ansias emanando de él. Kutchel siempre notó que Levi no tenía iniciativa para relacionarse con la gente, aunque su actitud segura y meticulosa llamaban la atención de sus compañeros, viéndolo con asombro. Sin embargo, cuando ingresó a la primaria, notó un cambio en él. Había hecho su primer amigo e incluso hablaba a menudo de sus hazañas.

 

Kutchel confirmó que su pequeño realmente era cercano a Erwin, el niño de quien regularmente hablaba, un día cálido y venturoso de octubre. Habían caminado desde la escuela hasta la casa y Levi estaba más callado de lo normal, parecía pensativo. Antes de abrir la puerta, su madre se puso en cuclillas para observarle la cara.

 

—¿Te llevo al médico, cariño? Me preocupa que el gato de la señora Melissa te haya comido la lengua y me acusen de no cuidar bien a mi hijo —comentó su madre de forma burlona y una sonrisa asomó en su carita.

 

—Estoy bien, mamá. Pero... —el niño pareció dudar, mas sabía que no había nadie mejor en quien confiar que su madre— no sé qué regalarle a Erwin.

 

—Bueno..., podríamos ir al súper y conseguir un peluche o un juguete —replicó con tono suave, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

 

—No, mami, Erwin no es un niño que adore los juguetes, prefiere esas cosas con las que ves estrellas desde lejos o los libros, pero él tiene muchos ya —dijo casi mostrando un puchero en su labios.

 

—Mmm... Entonces, ¿qué te parece si entramos a la casa, te doy de comer y en el postre discutimos la lista de los mejores regalos para Erwin? —habló dulcemente y cargó en brazos a Levi, quien lucía enfurruñado.

 

Mientras comían una pequeña taza de helado frente a la televisión, uno sentado junto al otro, ella trataba de dar ideas continuamente, mas sin resultado alguno. Levi siempre fruncía sus cejas y labios ante las opciones, nada parecía serle suficiente. No obstante, tuvo una mejor reacción cuando apareció un comercial donde un chico le regalaba un pastelillo a su enamorada al tiempo que una canción melosa sonaba.

 

—¡Mamá! Eso, eso, eso —señaló animado. Levi, aunque no entendía todo el contexto, pensaba que, como el comercial mostraba, algo preparado por él y con sabor a chocolate podría hacer feliz a Erwin.

 

Kutchel estaba consternada, aunque no lo demostró.

 

—¿Un pastelillo? Me parece bien —los labios de Kutchel se elevaron y su cuerpo también.

 

Caminó hasta el cofre que tenía en la barra de la cocina. Ahí se encontraban guardadas algunas recetas de su padre y otras que ella misma había creado. Echo un vistazo intentando hallar alguna que fuera de gusto dulce, un tanto infantil.

 

—¡Encontré una! —dijo mientras sostenía la tarjeta de papel—. Podemos hacer uno de banana, mantequilla de cacahuate, chocolate y ponerle crema batida

 

Levi dio un brinco desde el sofá hacia el suelo y corrió a abrazar las piernas de su mamá.

 

—Eres la mejor —murmuró son darle la cara. Kutchel sabía que a veces era necio para mostrar toda la sensibilidad que tenía.

 

La madre de Levi buscó un mandil para colocarle a su hijo y ambos de prisa se introdujeron a la cocina. Después de lavarse las manos meticulosamente, ella le ayudó a buscar todos los ingredientes y utensilios. Para cuando ambos iban a ponerse en marcha, el niño miró a su madre.

 

—No puedes ayudar, quiero hacerlo yo —replicó.

 

—Levi, es un pastelito, no pasará nada si ayudo.

 

—Por favooor... —el niño, a manera de ruego, alargó las palabras como nunca había hecho y Kutchel casi se desmayó cuando lo escuchó.

 

No pensó alguna vez escucharlo así, pues él era un niño distinto a otros; siempre había resultado sosegado y tranquilo. Antes de esto era nula su relación con los pucheros y berrinches. Fue justamente por eso que se dio cuenta de lo importante que resultaba para su hijo Erwin.

 

—Está bien —resopló—, pero espero que también laves todo el desastre que hagas —lo miró con una falsa expresión de molestia. Levi tenía un gusto por ayudarle a ordenar y en menesteres del hogar, así que no supondría problema para él.

 

Abandonó la cocina para sentarse en el sofá. Observaba desde lejos a su hijo tener dificultades y esforzándose por sujetar la caja de leche y la harina, luego cuando fue el turno de revolver la mezcla, notó que estaba poniendo toda su concentración en la preparación del postre. Kutchel sólo entró a la cocina para supervisarlo cuando metió al horno la mezcla.

 

Levi pensó que el esfuerzo del día anterior había valido la pena cuando vio a Erwin llegar al salón. Algunos niños lo felicitaron y le dieron pequeños presentes aquellos con quienes era más cercanos. En ese momento, Levi se sintió inseguro. Nunca le había preocupado darle un regalo a alguien además de su madre. Ahora lo peor era que también le preocupaba que realmente le gustara.

 

El niño decidió esperar hasta el almuerzo para regalarle la cajita con seis pastelillos. Apenas sonó la campana y la voz de profesor avisando la hora de comer, Levi tomó del lugar donde siempre ponía sus pertenencias la caja con postres. Erwin, quien siempre compartía el almuerzo con él, se acercó sin que ni siquiera lo llamara.

 

—Vamos al patio, ayer encontré un hormiguero enorme y quiero contar las hormigas que salgan y entren —comentó emocionadísimo.

 

Levi, aunque adoraba a los animales, no era fanático de los insectos. Si soportaba sentarse en el patio lleno de ellos, era porque Erwin tenía un gran poder de convencimiento.

 

—Vamos —murmuró Levi sin ganas.

 

—¿Quieres que te ayude con esa caja? —inquirió el niño mientras lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

 

—No, no hace falta —chasqueó la lengua y caminó directo al patio sin decir más.

 

Seguía inseguro y sólo lo tranquilizaban las palabras que su madre le había dicho en la mañana. Levi sabía que Erwin no sería grosero incluso si le daba un mal regalo, sin embargo quería realmente hacerlo feliz.

 

Cuando ambos niños se sentaron sobre una manta que colocaron en el césped, Erwin sacó una libreta pequeña de su pantalón y un lápiz, comenzó colocando cinco rallas cuando el primer combo de hormigas salió de su hogar. Entretanto, Levi decidió inspeccionar la caja de pastelillos. Le llegó el enojo consigo mismo al notar que la crema batida estaba perdiendo la forma. Creyó que lo mejor era abortar la misión y regresar a casa con esos postres sin decir nada, pero su mala suerte decidió actuar en ese momento. Erwin hizo una pausa para sacar comida de su lonchera y sentarse al lado del otro niño.

 

—Vaya, ¿tu mamá te mandó todos esos patelitos? —pareció sorprendido y se sonrojó—. ¿Me darías uno?

 

—¿No te importa que la crema batida esté arruinada? —cuestionó.

 

—No —Erwin negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

 

Levi aún con dificultad, le entregó en la mano el pastelillo y esperó a que diera la primera mordida.

 

—¿Y qué tal...? —parecía realmente curioso por escuchar la respuesta de Erwin.

 

—¡Sabe muy bien! Adoré los pedacitos de chocolate —respondió con emoción.

 

—Los hice para ti —confesó Levi por fin.

 

Erwin entonces le mostró una sonrisa que no le había visto compartir con alguien más.

 

—Gracias, Levi —aquella curva en sus labios era tan suave y enternecedora que Levi olvido el sabor del azúcar—. Es el mejor regalo que me dieron —murmuró antes de envolverlo entre sus bracitos.


	8. Belleza Eterna

—Alto —fruncí las cejas—. Si no paras tus excusas, te romperé las piernas —declaré con tanta frialdad que era imposible notar cuanto miedo sentía.

Él rio. Eso me provocó vacilación.

Maldita sea, Erwin. Me lo estás poniendo difícil.

No pude mantener semblante amenazador y comencé a dejar ver mi patético dolor. Y tú... Simplemente recobraste tu expresión usual como si nada. ¿Por qué no entiendes que quiero protegerte? Ambos sabemos que este mundo de mierda no merece tu vida. Sé el maldito monstruo que dicen que eres y quédate aquí.

—Necesito estar ahí —articuló las palabras de manera determinada, restregándome su faceta de comandante, pero pareció que tembló durante un segundo—. Presenciaré el momento en que descubramos la verdad del mundo... El momento en que descubra la verdad...

Eres un maldito niño añorando todavía, ¿no es así?

El rostro de Erwin comenzó a quebrarse. En su piel se iban marcando grietas, mientras de sus ojos se iba el color.

De pronto, todo se volvió intangible y confuso.

Abrí los ojos de forma violenta. Ah, los párpados se sentían pesados. Esperé hasta volver a respirar normal, luego me senté sobre el colchón, colocando las piernas junto a mi pecho. La garganta me quemaba como mil infiernos.

¿En verdad, era así...? Aun en mis peores sueños seguía teniendo encanto el muy bastardo. Después de tantos años, todavía lo tenía a mi lado, aunque sólo fuera en forma de lastimeras visitas nocturnas. Cada año menos frecuentes, pero con la misma relevancia. Parecía que desde ese día en el subterráneo él siempre había hecho lo que quería; disponía de mí según su juicio decidiera.

A pesar de todo, me gustaba tenerlo en mis pesadillas, así lo podía mirar una vez más, incluso si eso significaba acordarme de los lejos que estaba. Este jodido sueño era un recordatorio de lo que había perdido y nunca recuperaría, aunque prefería considerarlo un regalo. Vagaba en mi mente vivo, aunque para el resto del mundo estaba pudriéndose en una tumba. Mejor así, nunca me gustó compartir. Me molesté tanto cuando tuve que hacerlo que sólo me quedé como un simple espectador porque él también tenía derecho de elegir, sino le habría quebrado las piernas a gusto. Sólo le permití ese capricho suyo en forma de orden, porque ya no quería ver ese estúpido puchero o las expresiones que hacía cuando sentía culpa. Quería dejarlo ser libre, lo merecía más que nadie. Después de su última elección, estaba seguro que logró serlo.

Ahora ya no intentaba guardarme la sonrisa que me provocaba soñar con él. Supongo que era parte de envejecer o es que ya me había convertido en un tipo blando con el tiempo. No lo sé, él se daría cuenta; a él nunca lo pude engañar. Sabía cuánto me importaban los demás.

Sin embargo, a ti, Erwin Smith, a veces se te olvidaba que no podías deshacerte de mí con tus discursos. No me podías engañar diciéndome que eras un monstruo.

También me dolió ver morir a tantos, especialmente aquellos bajo mi mando directo, ¿y qué? Alguien tenía que hacer el sacrificio que otros no querían. A pesar de tu sueño, siempre te sacrificaste por todos.

El día del regreso a María, quería patear tu cara, destrozarte a puñetazos y cortarte en dos, pero todo el cuerpo me temblaba de miedo. Cuando fui a tu oficina para intentar hacerte entrar en cordura y me topé con esa jodida determinación que te llenaba de juventud, supe que aquel era un juego que no podría ganar. Ya habías apostado por tus creencias.

Por ese infantil e inocente deseo tuyo me sentí triste y furioso; furioso por amar a un necio, triste porque sabía que iba a perderte. Entendí tus motivaciones y te apoyaba completamente, pero no puedes culparme por haber tratado de detenerte. Sé que nunca me culpaste, ponerme en esa situación no fue tampoco agradable para ti. Supongo que por eso quisiste compensarme ladinamente esa noche. Te aprovechaste de lo bien que me conocías. No olvidas tus modales y me obsequiaste una taza de té esa noche. Nunca te disculpaste directamente, pero sé que esa última sonrisa que me diste y la tasa de té nocturnas fueron la manera en que te despediste y pediste perdón por no poderte quedar.

En cuanto a mí, pensé que había sido egoísta cuando te pedí quedarte, pero el día que te maté lo fui más. Si hubieras sabido la posición en que se encontraban otras personas, probablemente te hubieras lanzado a sacrificarte. Tal vez creerías que fui negligente con aquellos quienes creían en mí, en especial con Armin porque habrías sentido pena de condenarlo.  Y no lo niego, tratándose de ti podría traicionar a todos. Hange lo sabía y tú, en donde quiera que estuvieras, también. Todos fueron testigos de mis sentimientos personales cuando te elegí a ti en lugar del bien de la humanidad. No iba a dejar que tu vida les perteneciera, no iba dejar que te convirtieras en un monstruo por ellos, no iba a verte ir en decadencia, desgastándote y sacrificando cada parte de ti aún más por un mundo hecho mierda que llamó demonio y no te merecía. Quise honrar la decisión de dejar ir tu sueño y cumplir con tu deber hasta el fin. Sabía lo importante y liberador que sería para ti. Todo fue por tu bien.

Después de todo lo que pasó, sé que me dirías. Me hubieras aconsejado buscar felicidad, tener mocosos y encontrar a alguien mejor que tú. Para ser un hombre tan listo, a veces actuabas como un idiota. ¿En serio te creías tan reemplazable o es lo me querías hacer creer, pensando que olvidaría fácilmente tu estúpida existencia? Sé que no te sentías merecedor de nada que no fuera odio o la responsabilidad del caos, pero yo no me podría olvidar ni de tus ridículas cejas.

Seguía siendo el mismo bastado necio que conociste, simplemente me brotaron canas. Mi familia murió en el campo de batalla años atrás y no existía nadie que te pudiera remplazar. Encontré felicidad solo. Además, me gustaba tener la mesa vacía, cuidar el jardín y el gato callejero que se refugió en mi pórtico.

Mientras estaba tumbado en el colchón, pensé en lo raro que se sentía. Todavía me sorprende pensar que duermo por fin en una cama. Nunca me ha gustado, prefiero la vieja silla. Sin embargo, ahora tenía que descansar mi espalda. Nunca pensé que ser viejo sería tan problemático. Kenny, ese maldito viejo, debió advertirme al respecto.

Algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca. Caminé directo a la silla de la habitación. Con los brazos cruzados contra el tórax y una ligera sábana cubriéndome, cerré los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño. Pronto vinieron a mi mente las palabras que hace años pensé y escribí en uno de tus viejo libros. Todavía las recuerdo...

Si crees que soy libre, estás equivocado.

Sigo siendo un esclavo, como todos aquí.

No me queda nada más.

Los años siguen avanzando.

Yo he cambiado, pero tú sigues en el pasado.

Me duele no poder volver.

No quiero temer.

Dime que he hecho bien.

En ese momento sentí cada maldita letra. Pensé que había sido en vano tu muerte y estaba tan furioso conmigo mismo. También estaba jodido. Yo era un globo flotando solo, sin saber si la dirección que había tomado era correcta; esforzándome en todo momento por seguir tus palabras. No me arrepentí. Te dejé ir antes de que te hirieran más, renunciar a ti fue algo secundario y el menor costo. Ahora recuerdo esto, pero sin querer matar a alguien o sentir que me queman vivo.

Al despertar, supe que no había soñado con él de nuevo y que había caído dormido sin darme cuenta después de tanto pensar.

Caminé directo al cuarto de baño. Enjaboné mi cara y dejé que la espuma se llevara un poco de cansancio, pero los años se quedaron. Cada año noto algo diferente: mi piel va envejeciendo, las marcas se van profundizando y mis ojeras han empeorado.

Al pasarme la navaja por el rostro, fijé la mirada directo en el espejo. Una vez que terminé de rasurarme, mi reflejó pareció difuminarse y pensé en Erwin un vez más. Esta vez, caí en la cuenta de que siempre que aparece frente a mí se sigue viendo joven. Sus labios gruesos, esa altura de gigante que a veces me hartaba y aquellos ojos que se ganaban a cualquiera, entre esos a mí. Escapé de muchos sentimientos en su momento, pero de todo lo que sentía por ti nunca pude, lo aprendí a aceptar. Me enseñaste centenares de cosas.

A veces, quisiera poderte ver tan jodido por los años como yo. Estoy seguro de que tus ojos seguirían irradiando esa estúpida chispa juvenil. Sin embargo, soy incapaz de imaginarlo.

Fui directo a la cocina a prepararme el té. Hace años me confundía y continuaba haciendo dos tazas, pero ahora sólo hago la mía.

Los pulmones me ardieron con fuerza en cuanto inhalé el frío olor a pino. Mientras tomaba un trago, me recargué en la madera que había colocado para marcar el fin del pórtico.

Miré el cielo aunque todavía estaba oscuro.

¿Me seguirías mirando como lo hacías ahora que soy viejo, Erwin? 


	9. Feliz Navidad, Levi

Durante semanas, escuchó al pequeño aclamar la cercanía de una fecha importante. Incluso, varias ocasiones, lo atrapó usando su tiempo libre para dedicarse a modelar una pequeña escultura. Y, a pesar de que adoraba estar con su padre, cuando le ofrecía salir, ponía excusas para quedarse.

Aunque aún no le había presentado al amigo de quien siempre hablaba, el señor Smith confiaba en que su hijo había hecho una buena elección. Además, por la forma en que se comportaba, sabía que había criado bien a Erwin, pues procuraba a sus seres queridos.

Conforme los días se tornaban más fríos en el exterior, más cálidas eran las sonrisas que el chiquillo irradiaba. Sin duda, era la primera vez que el señor Smith observaba a un niño emocionado por entregar un regalo en lugar de recibirlo, especialmente en navidad. Para entonces, él también se había contagiado de sus sentimientos, por lo cual decidió armar un regalo para agradecer a Levi por hacer feliz a su hijo. Así, un gélido día, decidió ir al estudio. Sacó de una canasta hilos, agujas y estambre para forjar dos bellos muñequitos. Sería una sorpresa para Erwin también; un regalo en navidad y una forma de mostrar aprobación a su amistad.

La ventosa mañana de Navidad, Erwin se acomodó el cabello de forma pulcra, se colocó la camisa y un pantalón de vestir. Sin embargo, esa formalidad era opacada por el suéter navideños que exhibía con gran orgullo. Apenas terminaron de desayunar, Erwin corrió al auto. Ya tenía todo listo. Incluso sostenía con alegría la tarjetita donde la madre de Levi había anotado la dirección de su casa.

Una vez frente a la puerta en medio de los suburbios, tocaron y apareció una radiante mujer de largos cabellos negros.

—Bienvenidos —sonrió al niño y estrechó la mano del señor—. Mi pequeño  _grinch_  está preparándose aún —en cuanto lo había mirado, supo que él era de quien su hijo contaba historias o hacía comentarios, así que lo trató de manera familiar—.  Puedes ir con él, está en su habitación.

Los padres se dirigieron a la cocina, mientras Erwin subía las escaleras. Al toparse con la habitación a la izquierda, tocó con suavidad.

—Le... —Quedó perplejo ante la imagen de Levi con suéter navideño.

—No digas nada, mamá me obligó a ponérmelo —se le dibujó una pequeña mueca.

—¡Así combinamos! —replicó señalando su ropa, lo cual le robó a Levi una ligerísima sonrisa.

—Como sea. Vayamos abajo, mamá preparó una comida que me gusta —aguardó a que le sujetara de la mano y lo halara. No obstante, al notar que su amigo no se movió, él lo hizo y desvió la mirada. Cuando iba dar un paso, Erwin habló:

—Espera... Tengo tus regalos: uno por navidad y otro por tu cumpleaños —sostuvo su mano unos segundos más y después rebuscó en su bolsillo—. Te hice una pulsera —hizo que expusiera la palma y depositó el presente. Era de hilo; cada parte estaba entrelazada de manera precisa—. Espero te guste, tiene un cuervo colgando. Me dijiste que te gustan los animales.

—Eres un bobo, Edwin —se puso nervioso, pues a pesar de saber que Erwin parecía recordar todo lo que le decía, también lo demostraba. Eso le causaba un sentimiento cálido en las mejillas y el pecho.

—Aún hay más —se quitó de la espalda la mochila y se hincó en el piso, pronto dejo ver una escultura—. Papá me regaló un juego de arcilla hace un año, tuve que leer cómo utilizarla y seguir un modelo. Aún no soy muy bueno, pero quería hacer la primera escultura para ti.

La escultura tenía forma de árbol e incluso tenía adornos de navidad desmontables.

—Cuando no puedas salir, este árbol será como estar afuera y lo puedes cambiar dependiendo de la época del año —explicó antes de ayudarlo a llevar la escultura a la mesita donde tenía colores, lápices y libretas. Al tiempo que entraba brisa por la ventana casi cerrada, Erwin dio un paso para abrazarlo—. Feliz navidad, Levi... —teniendo los labios fríos, le murmuró cerca del oído.

—Feliz navidad..., tonto Erwin —mostró el contento hueco de su boca.

Después de acomodarse en la sala y múltiples juegos de mesa, la señora Ackerman envió a todos a la mesa. Todos se acercaron: Kenny gruñendo mientras su esposo le decía algo al oído y terminaba sonriendo con aspecto socarrón, la madre de Levi y el señor Smith llevando algunos platillos de la cocina a la mesa y los dos niños agarrados de la mano. El papá de Erwin tomó por sorpresa al cumpleañero iniciando la canción  _Feliz cumpleaños,_  seguido por Kutchel, quien colocó el pastel al centro de la mesa, Erwin y sus tíos; Kenny luego de un codazo de Uri. El chiquillo, que esa tarde de invierno cumplía seis años, permaneció sin decir nada, simplemente sus deditos se aferraron a la pulsera. Aunque siempre fue un niño testarudo, los ojos casi se le aguaron.

Antes de ir a la primaria nadie recordaba su cumpleaños porque era en una época cuando otros niños querían eran regalos y pasarla con sus familias, además que él no lograba hablar mucho con ellos, por lo tanto los lazos afectivos eran nulos. Sin embargo, la imagen del presente lo había dejado helado. Las festividades y su poco habilidad para hacer amigos eran un pasado borrado por la nieve, el viento frío y las sonrisas de la gente que amaba. Levi sólo festejaba con su pequeñísima familia y había aprendido a quitarle importancia a su fecha de nacimiento, pero con Erwin, habría alguien que recordarían su cumpleaños. Después de todo, él se había ingeniado la forma de lograr ese día: le lloró a su padre para que no lo llevara con sus abuelos, sino hasta año nuevo y preguntó la dirección de su casa a su madre.

Esa fue la primera vez que se sintió realmente afortunado, como los personajes en aquellos cuentos de navidad que Uri le contaba. 


End file.
